wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Kochanka Szamoty
Y zbudował P. Bóg z żebra, które wyjął z Adama, białogłowe, y przywiódł yą do Adama. Y rzekł Adam: To teraz kość kości moich y ciało z ciała mego: tę będę zwać Mężyną, bo z męża wzięta jest. Przetoż opuści człowiek oyca swego i matkę, a przyłączy się do żony swey, y będą dwoye w yednem ciele... Z Księgi Rodzaju, Roz. 2. w. 22-24 Od sześciu dni chodzę pijany szczęściem i nie śmiem w nie uwierzyć. Od sześciu dni wstąpiłem w nowy okres życia, odcinający się od tego, co poprzedziło, tak silną linią, że zdaje mi się, iż przeżywam jakiś olbrzymi kataklizm. Otrzymałem list od niej... Od czasu jej wyjazdu za granicę przed rokiem, gdzieś w stronę nieznaną — ten pierwszy, cudowny znak od niej... Nie mogę, naprawdę nie mogę dać wiary! Omdleję ze szczęścia! List od niej do mnie! Do mnie, nie znanego jej zupełnie, skromnego wielbiciela z oddali, z którym jej nigdy przedtem nie łączyły towarzyskie stosunki, choćby przelotna znajomość! A jednak tak jest istotnie. Noszę go wciąż przy sobie, nie rozstaję się z nim na chwilę. Adres wyraźny, nic podlegający wątpliwości: Jerzy Szamota. To przecież ja. Dawałem kopertę do odczytania kilku znajomym, nie dowierzając własnym oczom; każdy patrzył na mnie nieci) zdumiony, uśmiechał się i zapewniał, że adres czytelny i podaje moje nazwisko... Więc wraca do kraju, wraca już za dni parę, a pierwszym, który ją powita na progu jej domu, będę ja — ja, który ledwo śmiałem podnieść na nią oczy, pijane uwielbieniem, podczas przypadkowych spotkań w miejscach publicznych, w jakiejś alei parkowej, w teatrze, na koncercie... Gdybym przynajmniej mógł się poszczycić dawniej jednym spojrzeniem, jakimś przelotnym uśmiechem jej dumnych warg — lecz nie! Zdawała się mnie zupełnie nie dostrzegać. Aż do tej chwili byłem pewny, że nic nie wie w ogóle o moim istnieniu. Chyba nie zauważyła, jak wlokłem się za nią od lat, niby cień daleki, nieśmiały? Byłem tak dyskretny, tak mało natrętny! Tęsknota moja okrążała ją przecież tak odległym, tak delikatnym promieniem. Więc chyba wyczuła mnie — wyczuła miłość moją i uwielbienie pokorne, bez granic — instynktem wrażliwej kobiety. Niewidzialne nerwy sympatii, rozpięte między nami od lat, spotężniały znać na odległość i teraz ją niewolą w moją stronę. O, bądź mi pozdrowiona, najpiękniejsza Ty moja! Oto dzień mi się kłoni pod wieczorną godzinę w rozblaskach jasny, pogodny, i pieśń moją nucę z podniesionym czołem, w łaskę Twą bogaty — Pani moja przedziwna!... Dzisiaj już czwartek. Pojutrze o tej samej zachodu godzinie mam ją ujrzeć. Nie wcześniej. Taka jej wyraźna wola. Biorę do ręki jej list, tę bezcenną koloru lila ćwiartkę papieru, z której ulatnia się subtelna woń heliotropu, i odczytuję po raz nie wiem który: „Drogi! Zajdź w sobotę, 26 koło 6 wieczorem do domu przy ul. Zielonej l. 8. Furtę od ogrodu znajdziesz otwartą. Oczekuję cię. Niech się spełni tęsknota lat wielu. Twoja Jadwiga Kalergis” Dom przy ul. Zielonej 8! Jej willa! Willa „Pod Lipami”! Wspaniały, w stylu średniowiecznym pałacyk pośród pysznego parku, odcięty od ulicy gęstą drucianą siatką i lasem drzew, cel mych codziennych niemal przechadzek! Ileż to razy zakradałem się wieczorną porą w okolicę tego zacisza, z bijącym sercem wypatrując cień jej postaci na szybach okien!... Zniecierpliwiony wyczekiwaniem upragnionej soboty, byłem tam już parę razy i próbowałem wejść; lecz zawsze zastawałem furtkę parkową zamkniętą: klamka ustępowała wprawdzie pod naciskiem ręki, lecz zamek nie odskakiwał. Widocznie dotąd nie wróciła. Należy być cierpliwym i zaczekać tych dni półtora. Jestem zdenerwowany do ostatnich granic, nie jem, nie śpię, tylko liczę godziny, minuty... Tyle ich jeszcze zostaje! Czterdzieści osiem godzin!... Jutro dzień cały spędzę na rzece pod jej parkiem; wynajmę łódkę i bez przerwy krążyć będę koło willi. W sobotę spędzę cały ranek i część popołudnia na dworcu; muszę ją powitać choćby z daleka. Że dotąd nie wróciła, wiem na pewno od sąsiadów, którzy jej od roku już nie widzieli. Zapewne odkłada przyjazd aż na 26 września, tj. na dzień naznaczonej mi wizyty. Doprawdy, boję się, czy nie przyjdę nie w porę; po takiej podróży będzie bardzo znużona... ---- W sobotę rano, tj. wczoraj, nie spotkałem jej na dworcu; tłum był ogromny i nie zdołałem jej dostrzec wśród tysiąca podróżnych. Zaczekałem do czwartej po południu na drugi pociąg z podobnym wynikiem. Czyżby nie przyjechała? A może przybyła pociągiem porannym i jest już u siebie? W każdym razie należało tam pójść i przekonać się. Te dwie godziny, dzielące mię od niej, stały się nieznośnym pasmem udręczeń, których końca nie mogłem się doczekać. Wstąpiwszy do kawiarni, wypiłem ogromną ilość czarnej kawy, wypaliłem mnóstwo papierosów i nie mogąc usiedzieć na miejscu, wybiegłem z powrotem na ulicę. Przechodząc koło wystawy ogrodniczej, przypomniałem sobie zamówione na dzisiaj kwiaty. — Co za roztargnienie! Byłbym zupełnie zapomniał! Wszedłem do sklepu i odebrałem bukiet pąsowych róż i azalij. Świeżo ścięte kwiaty wychylały wonne pąki z kołnierza paproci i chwiały się lekko w podmuchach wieczornych. Na zegarach miejskich dochodziły trzy kwadranse na szóstą. Owinąłem bukiet w bibułkę i szybko odszedłem w stronę rzeki. Za parę minut byłem już po tamtej stronie mostu i nerwowym krokiem zbliżałem się do willi. Serce biło mi gwałtownie, nogi uginały się pode mną. Nareszcie dotarłem do furty i nacisnąłem klamkę: ustąpiła. Olśniony szczęściem, oparłem się na chwilę o siatkę parkową, nie mogąc opanować wzruszenia. Więc wróciła! Minęło parę długich minut. Błędny wzrok mój przesuwał się po rzędach lip, które, rozmieszczone po obu stronach chodnika, szły wyciągniętym szpalerem pod portal wchodowy. Gdzieś z boku, spoza krzewów morwy i dereniu przeglądał szkielet jesiennej altany w oplączach wina; czerwone liście spływały po kratkach w bezładnych przeplotach ze zwiędłym już bluszczem... Na klombach kwiaty jesieni: pierzaste astry i chryzantemy przedziwne. Na ścieżki zapuszczone trawą i zielskiem spadały cicho zżółkłe liście kasztanów, dżdżyły smutno ceglaste liście klonów. Pod wyschłą cysterną z marmuru krwawiły georginie, mieniły się barwami tęczy duże szklane banie... Tam, w otoczu ligustru, na ławce kamiennej, przykrytej kobiercem igliwia, siedziały dwa czyże, nucąc piosenkę odlotu. W dalekiej perspektywie alej snuło się pod zorzę zachodu srebrne przędziwo pajęczyn... Pchnąłem oburącz przymknięte tylko wierzeje wchodowe i po kręconych schodach wszedłem na pierwsze piętro. Zastanowił brak życia. Pałac wyglądał jak wymarły; nikt nie wyszedł naprzeciw, nigdzie śladu służby lub domowników. Olbrzymie roztruchany lamp elektrycznych oświetlały jasnym, oślepiająco jasnym światłem puste sale i krużganki... W przedpokoju, otwartym gościnnie na spotkanie, przykro uderzył widok nie zajętych wieszadeł; gładkie metalowe ich gałki lśniły zimnym refleksem wygładzonej miedzi. Zdjąłem palto. Przez otwarte wielkie gotyckie okno wpłynął w tej chwili dźwięk miejskich zegarów: biła szósta... Zapukałem do drzwi pokoju naprzeciw. Z wnętrza; nie odpowiedziano. Ogarnęło mię zakłopotanie. Co robić? Wejść bez pozwolenia? Może śpi, znużona podróżą? Wtem drzwi otworzyły się i w progu ukazała się ona. Spod królewskiego diademu jej włosów barwy kasztanu patrzyły na mnie oczy głębokie, dumne i słodkie zarazem. Klasyczną głowę, godną dłuta Polikleta , zdobił naczółek wysadzany szmaragdami. Miękki śnieżnobiały peplos otulał jej postać pełną i dojrzałą, spływając w harmonijnych falach do stóp w antycznych ciżmach. Juno stolata! Pochyliłem czoło przed jej majestatem. A ona, cofnąwszy się w głąb, przepuściła mię gestem ręki do wnętrza komnaty. Była to wspaniała, z wyrafinowaną stylizacją wytwornie urządzona sypialnia. Milcząc, usiadła w głębokiej niszy na łożu rzeźbionym w giallo antico . Ukląkłem na kobiercu u jej nóg i położyłem głowę na jej kolanach. Objęła ją ruchem ciepłym, macierzyńskim i zanurzywszy mi palce we włosy, zaczęła przegarniać je pieszczotliwie. Patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy bez przerwy, nie mogąc nasycić się wzajemnym widokiem. Milczeliśmy. Dotąd nie padło między nami ani jedno słowo. Jak gdybyśmy się bali nieopatrznym dźwiękiem spłoszyć anioła czaru, co spętał i związał nam dusze... Wtem pochyliła się nade mną i pocałowała w usta. Krew uderzyła mi do głowy tysiącem młotów, świat zakotłował pijanym wirem — straciłem panowanie nad sobą. Porwałem ją gwałtownie na ręce i nie czując oporu, rzuciłem w łoże w miłosnym zapamiętaniu. Ruchem szybkim, nieuchwytnym odpięła z ramienia bursztynową fibulę , odsłaniając przede mną bezcenną pychę swego ciała. I tak posiadłem ją w bólu i tęsknocie bez miary, w upojeniu zmysłów i zachwycie serca, w szale duszy i we krwi pożarze... Mijały godziny lotem błyskawic, brzemienne szczęściem i krótkie jak jego przebłyski — pełniły się chwile ścigłe, niczym wiatry stepu, drogocenne chwile, niczym rzadkie perły. Znużeni rozkoszą, zapadaliśmy w jakieś sny cudowne, niby rajskie gaje, baśnie czarodziejskie — by cucić się z nich do jeszcze piękniejszej, urodniejszej jawy... Gdy koło szóstej nad ranem otworzyłem wreszcie ociężałe powieki i spojrzałem wkoło siebie przytomnie, Jadwigi już przy mnie nie było. Ubrałem się szybko i przeczekawszy na próżno całą godzinę, powróciłem do siebie. Czuję zawrót w głowie, żar w żyłach. Muszę mieć gorączkę, bo wargi mam spękane i dziwną gorycz w ustach. Idąc, potykam się o sprzęty i zataczam jak nieprzytomny. Widzę świat jak przez mgłę — rozkoszny woal upojenia... ---- Nazajutrz po powrocie z redakcji znalazłem na biurku list od Jadwigi, w którym naznaczała mi najbliższą schadzkę u siebie za tydzień, t j. znów w sobotę wieczorem. Termin wydał mi się za daleki: wybrałem się do willi „Pod Lipami'' już we wtorek po południu. Lecz furtka była zamknięta. Rozgniewany, obszedłem pałacyk parę razy w nadziei, że może zobaczę ją gdzieś w parku na jednej z alej. Lecz ścieżki były puste — tylko wiatr jesienny podrywał garście zwiędłych liści i pędził bezlitośnie w długich, smutnych szeregach. Chociaż ściemniło się już zupełnie, w oknach nie ujrzałem świateł — dom głuchy był i ślepy, jakby w nim nikt nie mieszkał. Widocznie spędzała wieczory w jednym z pokoi wychodzących na północ, tj. od strony najmniej dostępnej dla oka przechodniów. Zniechęcony odszedłem... Ponawiane przez dnie następne próby wydały ten sam wynik. Musiałem z rezygnacją poddać się jej życzeniu i zaczekać do soboty. Dziwiło mię tylko niezmiernie, że przez cały tydzień ani razu nie spotkałem jej gdzieś w mieście, w teatrze lub tramwaju. Znać dawny tryb jej życia uległ zasadniczej zmianie. Jadwiga Kalergis, niegdyś przedmiot codziennego podziwu wielkomiejskich dandysów i donjuanów, królowa balów, koncertów i towarzyskich rozrywek, żyła teraz jak mniszka. W gruncie rzeczy byłem z tego zadowolony i dumny. Nie posiadam próżnej ambicji tych, którzy lubią drażnić drugich widokiem własnego szczęścia; nie pragnę pysznić się nią przed ludźmi. Przeciwnie — ta tajemniczość, ta ukradkowość naszego stosunku ma urok niewysłowiony. Odi profanum vulgus ... ---- Nareszcie nadszedł dzień upragniony. Przez cały ranek chodziłem jak błędny. Koledzy z redakcji śmiali się ze mnie, utrzymując, że na pewno jestem zakochany. — Istny wariat z tego Szamoty — wyraził się półgłosem referent teatralny — od jakiegoś czasu sfiksował do reszty. Gadać z nim nie można. — Podwika! Cherchez la femme! — objaśniał stary jak świat reporter. — Nic innego. Jak Boga mego kocham. Punktualnie o szóstej wieczorem wszedłem przez uchylone drzwi do jej sypialni. Jadwigi jeszcze nie było. Na stole strojnym w wspaniały serwis dymiła filiżanka czekolady, obok na talerzu piętrzyła się piramida z ciastek, iskrzył się zielony likier. Usiadłem twarzą do sąsiedniego pokoju i sięgnąłem po cygaro z chryzolitowego pudełka. Wtem wzrok mój padł na ćwiartkę papieru między trzonami trabucco . Poznałem jej pismo; było przeznaczone dla mnie. „Drogi! Wybacz opóźnienie. Wrócę z miasta za pół godziny. Do miłego widzenia!” Ucałowałem liścik i ukrywszy go na piersi, wychyliłem wonny odwar. Po pierwszym kieliszku likieru uczułem niby senność. Zapaliłem świeże cygaro, wlepiając machinalnie oczy w błyszczącą naprzeciw na ścianie grecką pawęż z wizerunkiem Meduzy pośrodku. Lśniąca pierś tarczy miała w sobie coś dziwnie przyciągającego, przykuwała wzrok, więziła wolę. Wkrótce cały skupiłem się w jednym świetlanym punkcie, w miotającym pioruny blasków oku wężowłosej Gorgony . Nie mogłem oderwać się od hipnotyzującego środka. Powoli zapadałem w jakiś szczególny stan. Otoczenie jakby usunęło się na plan dalszy, w nieskończenie odległą perspektywę, a na jego miejsce wstąpił pyszny bogactwem barw, egzotyczny świat baśni, podzwrotnikowa fatamorgana... Nagle uczułem na szyi parę ciepłych, miękkich ramion, a na ustach słodki, przeciągły pocałunek. Otrząsnąłem się z zapamiętania i spojrzałem przytomnie. Przy mnie stała Jadwiga i uśmiechała się kusząco. Objąłem ją wpół i przycisnąłem do piersi. — Wybacz — tłumaczyłem się — nie zauważyłem, kiedy weszłaś. Ta tarcza tak dziwnie pęta uwagę. Odpowiedziała milczącym uśmiechem pobłażania. Była dziś jeszcze piękniejsza. Posągowa jej uroda, ujęta w ramę greckich szat, tchnęła niepojętym czarem. Spod cudnych brwi patrzyły czarne dumne jej oczy, z tlejącym w głębi żarem pragnienia. O, co za rozkosz rozkołysać te marmurowe piersi falą namiętności, wydrążyć z chłodnego spokoju tę twarz hardej Junony! Przechyliwszy ją sobie przez ramię, wpiłem w nią głodne spojrzenie, sycąc długą, długą chwilę spragnione oczy bezmiarem jej piękna. — O jakżeś piękna, przyjaciółko moja, o jakżeś piękna! Gdzie warkocze twoje, jak fiołki wonne warkocze twoje? — pytałem namiętnie, usiłując odgarnąć z jej czoła miękką, przeczyście białą zasłonę, okrywającą dziś szczelnie jej głowę. — Chcę je popieścić, jak za pierwszym razem — pamiętasz? Rozrzucić ambrozyjskim płaszczem na twych ramionach i całować, całować bez końca. Wszakżeś mi nie broniła pierwszego wieczora? Usuń tę chustę. Wstrzymała mą rękę łagodnie, lecz stanowczo. Na ustach jej wykwit! tajemniczy uśmiech, i przecząco poruszyła głową. — Nie można dziś? Dlaczego? Znów milczenie i ten sam wzbraniający ruch głowy. — Dlaczego milczysz? Czy wiesz, że dotąd nie zamieniłaś ze mną ani słowa? Przemów do mnie choć słów parę! Chcę głos twój usłyszeć — musi być słodki i metaliczny jak dźwięk szlachetnego kruszcu. Jadwiga milczała. Jakiś bezgraniczny smutek rozlał się nagle po całej jej twarzy i zmroził chwilę upojenia. Czyżby oniemiała? Więc przestałem nalegać i w milczeniu już piłem rozkosz boskiego jej dała. Była dziś namiętniejsza niż podczas ostatniej schadzki. Co pewien czas chwytał ją spazm lubieży, oczy zachodziły mgłą omdlenia i bladła śmiertelnie; delikatną, jedwabistą skórę przebiegały krótkie dreszcze, zęby o połysku pereł ścinały się bolesnym kurczem. Wtedy przerażony wypuszczałem ją z objęć i chciałem cucić. Lecz była to tylko chwila: paroksyzm mijał szybko, i nowa fala żądzy młodej, żywiołowej, nie skrępowanej] niczym grążyła nas w odmęcie szału... Rozstaliśmy się późno w noc koło gadziny pierwszej. Na pożegnanie przypięła mi do piersi bukiecik fiołków. Podniosłem do ust jej rękę: — Więc znowu aż za tydzień? Skinęła w milczeniu głową. — Niech i tak będzie. Żegnaj mi, carissima! Wyszedłem. W przedpokoju podczas wkładania palta nagle przypomniałem sobie papierośnicę, pozostawioną na konsoli. Nie zdejmując tedy okrycia, wróciłem do pokoju po zapomniany przedmiot. — Przepraszam cię — zacząłem, zwracając się w tę stronę, gdzie pozostawiłem przed chwilą Jadwigę. Lecz rozpoczęty frazes zamarł mi na ustach. Jadwigi w sypialni już nie było. Czyżby już odeszła do przyległego pokoju? Nie słyszałem przecież odgłosu otwieranych wewnątrz drzwi... — Hm... szczególne — mruknąłem, chowając papierośnicę — szczególne... I powoli, w zamyśleniu zeszedłem po schodach na ulicę. ---- Stosunek mój z Jadwigą Kalergis trwa już od paru miesięcy, wciąż okryty zupełną tajemnicą przed światem. Nikt nie przypuszcza, że jestem kochankiem najpiękniejszej kobiety stolicy. Dotąd nikt nas nie spotkał razem w miejscu publicznym. Przypuszczam nawet, że ludzie nic nie wiedzą o jej powrocie do kraju. Takie przynajmniej odbieram wrażenie z przygodnych rozmów w kołach znajomych. Jest to trochę dziwne i wygląda tak, jakby Jadwiga wróciła ukradkiem, nie życząc sobie wcale, by o tym wiedziano. Widocznie ma w tym jakiś cel ukryty, którego mi jednak nie chce wyjawić. Ja też nie nalegam i umiem zachować dyskrecję. W ogóle kochanka moja jest kobietą dziwną i lubi otaczać się tajemniczością. Muszę się dopiero przyzwyczaić do jej kaprysów i naginać do ekscentrycznych zwyczajów; niemal co krok natrafiam w jej zachowaniu na coś niewytłumaczonego. Chociaż żyjemy z sobą prawie od pół roku, dotąd nie słyszałem jej głosu. W pierwszych tygodniach pytałem nawet dość natarczywie o powód. W odpowiedzi przychodziły nazajutrz po schadzce listy z prośbą, aby o to nie pytać, aby jej niepotrzebnie nie nękać itp. Ostatecznie dałem za wygraną i przestałem nalegać. Może uległa jakiemu wypadkowi i rzeczywiście straciła zdolność mówienia? Teraz ją to żenuje i zamiast przyznać się do kalectwa może woli pozostawić mnie w wątpliwości co do przyczyny? Widujemy się wciąż tylko raz na tydzień, i to zawsze w sobotę — w inne dnie mnie nie przyjmuje. I tu muszę nadmienić jeden charakterystyczny szczegół w związku z uwerturą do każdej takiej wizyty. Nie zawsze zastaję ją po wejściu do pokoju. Czasem muszę czekać przez dłuższy czas, zanim wyjdzie na powitanie. A czyni to za każdym razem tak niepostrzeżenie, tak cicho, że nigdy nie wiem, kiedy i skąd nadeszła. Zwyczajnie staje nagle poza mną i znienacka całuje mnie w szyję. Jest to rozkoszne, słodkie — ale i straszne zarazem. Mam przy tym wrażenie, że nigdy nie jestem wtedy w stanie zupełnie normalnym. Co to takiego, nie umiem określić — może rodzaj lekkiej zadumy czy zachwycenia? W każdym razie, ilekroć Jadwiga każe czekać na siebie dłużej, odczuwam nieprzepartą chęć wpatrywania się w grecką tarczę vis-a-vis wejścia. Nie wiem, skąd przychodzi mi czasem myśl, że umieszczono ją tam naumyślnie, by zwracała na siebie uwagę wchodzącego i chwytała mu oczy w swe błyszczące kręgi. Kto wie, czy nie ona właśnie jest powodem dziwnego stanu, w który czasem popadam?... Potem, po owej uwerturze, wszystko toczy się normalnym biegiem — jesteśmy spragnieni siebie, pieścimy się wzajemnie, płatamy nawet sobie dziecięce figle i żarty — lecz początek jest zwykle taki, jak go opisałem — trochę dziwny... Jeszcze jeden szczegół, z którego niezupełnie jestem zadowolony; właściwie drobnostka, a jednak niepożądana. Jadwiga lubi aż do przesady zakrywać głowę rodzajem greckiego woalu z oślepiająco białej, gęstej tkaniny. Nie cierpię tej zasłony! Gdyby przynajmniej owijała nią tylko włosy i tył głowy — lecz ona kryje nieraz poza nią swe alabastrowe czoło, chowa zazdrośnie przede mną część twarzy, zataja usta, oczy... Gdy chcę usunąć ten mleczny kwef, widocznie gniewa się i ucieka w głąb pokoju. Co za upór! Lecz podobno piękne kobiety są jak chimery. Trzeba je umieć uszanować. Tymczasem ja nie zawsze mogę się na to zdobyć. Zirytowany ostatnim razem tą trochę wschodnie zwyczaje przypominającą maskaradą, zatrzymałem umykającą mi silnie za ramię. Ruch mój był szorstki i niezgrabny: rozdarłem jej kosztowny, śnieżnobiały peplos, którego duży kawał pozostał mi w ręku. Schowałem go na pamiątkę i noszę ciągle przy sobie... ---- Onegdaj w sobotę zrobiłem dziwaczne spostrzeżenie. Jak zwykle pod wieczór, wszedłszy do willi, nie zastałem jeszcze Jadwigi w pokoju. Unikając spojrzenia Meduzy na tarczy, poszedłem w kierunku niszy, oddzielonej od reszty sypialni długą białą kotarą, zwisającą do .posadzki z mosiężnych wałków. Wtem spostrzegłem, że brzeg jej nosi ślady rozdarcia; mniej więcej w połowie wysokości zasłony szczerzyła się półkolista wyrwa. Machinalnie wziąłem do ręki materię i zacząłem przesuwać ją w palcach. Miękkość i jedwabistość tkaniny nasunęły mi pewne skojarzenia. Odruchowo sięgnąłem do kieszeni i wydobyłem schowany na pamiątkę fragment peplosu. Nagle porównałem kształt jego z rysunkiem wyrwy na kotarze. Jakaś myśl dziwna przyszła mi do głowy. Wydały mi się identyczne. Przyłożyłem kawałek trzymany w ręce do rozdartego brzegu kotary. Szczególne! Odcinek greckiej szaty wypełnił lukę jak najdokładniej!! Jak gdyby to był kawałek oddarty nie z jej sukni, lecz z kotary, lub jak gdyby peplos i zasłona były jednym i tym samym... W pół godziny potem, witając się z Jadwigą, bacznie przypatrywałem się jej sukni. Lecz ślady rozdarcia zniknęły; szata spadała ku stopom W przeczystych fałdach, nie skażonych najlżejszą skazą. Ona znać zauważyła, że ją obserwuję, bo uśmiechnęła się na pół figlarnie, na pół zagadkowo. Wtedy, unosząc w górę oddarty kawałek peplosu, poprowadziłem ją do niszy, by tu pokazać jej to, co zaobserwowałem. Lecz rzecz dziwna! Kotary już nie było! Śmieszna myśl nasunęła się niespodzianie: Czyżby „pożyczyła” jej sobie do peplosu?... Tymczasem w miejsce zasłony otwierała przed nami gościnne ramiona zaciszna wnęka z miękkim, zapraszającym łożem w pośrodku. Spojrzałem na Jadwigę. Odpowiedziała uśmiechem czarującej zachęty... ---- Zrobiłem niedawno ciekawe „odkrycie”. Ona ma na ciele znaki przyrodzone zupełnie podobne do tych, które i ja posiadam. Znamiona nasze są właściwie całkiem identyczne. Zabawny zbieg przypadku! Tym zabawniejszy, że znaki występują nawet na tych samych miejscach. Jeden ciemnoczerwony, w kształcie winnego grona wielkości orzecha, na prawej łopatce, i drugi, w postaci tzw. „myszki”, wysoko w lewej pachwinie. Przypadkowe podobieństwo tych szczegółów fizycznych zastanawia tym bardziej, że kształty znaków nie mają wcale cech typowych i często spotykanych — przeciwnie, posiadają charakter wyjątkowy i silnie zindywidualizowany. Śmieszna historia — nieprawdaż?... Lecz zauważyłem i coś innego jeszcze. Skóra jej, zwłaszcza na piersiach i plecach, ma zabarwienie smagławe, jakby od opalenia — zupełnie tak samo jak u mnie. Nabyłem tę właściwość naskórka wskutek wieloletnich kąpieli na słońcu. Czy i u niej należy sobie to tłumaczyć w podobny sposób, bardzo wątpię. O ile wiem, unika słońca i skwapliwie zapuszcza przed nim roletę. Ja przeciwnie, lubię je niezmiernie i u mnie w pokoju pozwalam mu wpadać przez okno pełnymi strugami... Dziwactwa Jadwigi stanowczo przebierają miarę. Od paru tygodni przyjmuje mnie tylko w półoświetlonym, czasami niemal mrocznym pokoju i każe mi czekać na siebie całymi godzinami. Gdy wreszcie wysunie się skądś z ciemnego kąta sypialni, jest cała spowita w te obmierzłe kwefy, że chwilami czyni wrażenie widziadła. Ubiegłego tygodnia patrzyła na mnie spoza tych obsłon jak przez wąską szparę. Za to namiętność jej w tych czasach widocznie wzrosła. Ta kobieta szaleje! Cała zamknęła się w błędnym kole płci i tarza się w rozpasaniu, czołga w konwulsjach chuci. Są chwile, że nie mogę nadążyć jej w tym iście szatańskim rozmachu i zostaję poza nią odurzony, wyczerpany, bez tchu. Do czarta! Nie znałem jeszcze Jadwigi Kalergis! Z drugiej strony jednak od pewnego czasu obserwuję w jej postaci jakieś oryginalne zjawisko, które w przybliżeniu określiłbym jako, nieuchwytność”. Czy to dzięki tym białym zasłonom, w które się teraz tak starannie otula, czy to wskutek skąpego oświetlenia — postać jej wymyka mi się chwilami spod kontroli wzroku. Powstają stąd niekiedy ciekawe złudzenia i optyczne niespodzianki. Czasem widzę ją podwójnie, kiedy indziej znów jakby w jakimś śmiesznym skrócie, to znów niby w dalekiej perspektywie. Zupełnie jak w „tańcu siedmiu zasłon” lub na obrazach kubistów. Nieraz wygląda na posąg nie wyrzeźbiony do końca, w jakimś zagadkowym stadium powstawania, niby projekt na pół wykończony. Lecz owa ,,nieuchwytność” przechodzi też i w sferę dotyku. Zwłaszcza o ile chodzi o górną połowę ciała. Parę już razy stwierdziłem z niemiłym zdumieniem, że ramiona jej i piersi, niedawno jeszcze tak jędrne i gibkie, teraz jakby zwiotczały. Suknia pod naciskiem ręki ustępowała gdzieś w głąb i nie czułem sprężystego niegdyś oporu jej ciała. Raz, podrażniony tym do najwyższego stopnia, nagle pod wpływem nieprzepartej chęci postanowiłem ukłuć ją. Powoli wyciągnąłem z krawatki opałową szpilkę i zanurzyłem w jej obnażoną nogę. Trysła krew i odezwał się krzyk — lecz z mojej piersi: w tej chwili uczułem w nodze gwałtowny ból. Jadwiga patrzyła z dziwnym uśmiechem na krew sączącą się z jej rany w dużych, rubinowych kroplach. Z ust jej nie wypłynęło ani jedno słowo skargi... Wróciwszy tej nocy późno do siebie, musiałem zmienić bieliznę, gdyż była zbroczona krwią. Na nodze do dziś dnia jeszcze mam ślady ukłucia szpilką... ---- Nie pójdę tam więcej! Po tym, co zaszło we willi „Pod Lipami” w ostatnią sobotę sierpnia, miesiąc temu, życie straciło dla mnie swój urok. Posiwiałem przez jedną noc. Znajomi nie poznają mnie na ulicy. Podobno leżałem przez tydzień bez pamięci i bredziłem w malignie. Dziś dopiero wyszedłem po raz pierwszy z domu. Chwieję się jak starzec i wspieram na lasce. Okropny koniec!... A oto, co przeżyłem w willi w pamiętny dzień 28 sierpnia, w rok niespełna od chwili zawiązania fatalnego stosunku. Tego wieczora spóźniłem się. Jakaś recenzja czy artykuł literacki, który należało co prędzej puścić w świat, zabrał mi dwie godziny czasu: przyszedłem dopiero o ósmej. W sypialni było zupełnie ciemno. Potknąwszy się parę razy o meble, trochę tym zirytowany, odezwałem się głośno: — Dobry wieczór, Jadwigo! Dlaczego nie zapaliłaś światła? W tej ciemnicy można głowę rozbić! Nie otrzymałem odpowiedzi. Najlżejszy ruch nie zdradzał jej obecności w pokoju. Zacząłem nerwowo szukać zapałek. Widocznie mój zamiar nie podobał się jej i postanowiła mu przeszkodzić, gdyż nagle uczułem na policzku chłodne muśnięcie jakby ręki i usłyszałem cichy, ledwo dosłyszalny szept: — Nie pal światła. Chodź do mnie, Jerzy! Jestem w niszy. Zadrżałem, przejęty dziwnym uczuciem. Po raz pierwszy od czasu naszej znajomości posłyszałem jej głos — właściwie jej szept. Po omacku zbliżyłem się do łóżka. Szept zamarł i nie powtórzył się już więcej. Nie widziałem jej twarzy, gdyż ciemność była absolutna; bielało tylko coś niewyraźnego. Zapewne była już w bieliźnie. Wyciągnąłem przed siebie rękę, chcąc ją objąć, i natrafiłem na obnażone biodra. Dreszcz przebiegł me ciało i krew zagrała gorącym warem. Po chwili piłem już słodycz jej łona. Była szalona. Zawrotna woń jej ciała odurzała zmysły, rozżarzała tęsknotę w płomień posiadania. Namiętny rytm jej boskich bioder podżegał pożar krwi i niecił szały... Lecz nadaremnie szukałem jej ust, na próżno chciałem ją zamknąć w ramiona. Drgającymi rękoma zacząłem wodzić wokoło po poduszce, ślizgać je wzdłuż jej ciała. Natrafiłem tylko na jakieś chusty, zasłony... Cała jakby zamknęła się w ognisku swej płci, usuwając przede mną wszystko inne poza nim... Wreszcie zniecierpliwiłem się. Uczucie jakby obrażonej dumy, poniżonej godności ludzkiej zawrzało we mnie namiętnym sprzeciwem. Zapragnąłem ust jej koniecznie, nieodwołalnie. Dlaczego mi ich broniła? Czyż nie miałem i do nich prawa? Nagle przyszło mi na myśl, że obok na ścianie jest kontakt elektryczny. Ukląkłszy na łóżku, namacałem gałkę i przekręciłem. Bluznęło światło, rozświeciło pokój. Spojrzałem i pchnięty trwogą bez granic, wyskoczyłem z łóżka... Przede mną w zgiełku koronek i atłasów leżał rozrzucony bezwstydnie, obnażony po linię brzucha kadłub kobiecy — kadłub bez piersi, bez ramion, bez głowy... Z okrzykiem grozy wypadłem z sypialni, skokiem szaleńca przebyłem schody i znalazłem się na ulicy. Wśród ciszy nocy pędziłem przez most... Nad ranem znaleziono mię gdzieś w ogrodzie na ławce bez pamięci... ---- W dwa miesiące potem, przechodząc przypadkiem koło willi „Pod Lipami”, spostrzegłem w parku krzątających się robotników. Otulano róże na zimę w słomiane chochoły. Jakiś mężczyzna wytwornie odziany nadchodził z głębi alei i coś mówił. Tknięty nieprzemożną chęcią, zbliżyłem się doń, uchylając kapelusza: — Przepraszam. Czy to jest dom pani Jadwigi Kalergis? — Niegdyś był jej własnością — brzmiała odpowiedź. — Od tygodnia rodzina objęła go w spadku. Uczułem dziwne ściskanie w gardle. — W spadku? — zapytałem, siląc się na ton obojętny. — No tak, Jadwiga Kalergis nie żyje już od dwu lat. Zginęła wkrótce po wyjeździe za granicę podczas jednej z wycieczek w Alpy. Pan pobladł? Co to panu?... — Nic... ależ nic... Przepraszam pana. Dziękuję za informację. I zataczając się na nogach, odszedłem wybrzeżem ku miastu... Kategoria:Stefan Grabiński Kategoria:Niesamowita opowieść